Hivemind
|backcolor=2A1D18 |textcolor=9E661E |image= |species=Hivemind |planet=Primus (technically) Earth (first genesis) |body=Humanoid |abilities=Shapeshifting Density Alteration Regeneration Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Thinking Speed Hive Flight |weaknesses=No Instincts Flammable |usedBy=Ben Prime |appearances=Ben 10: Road Trip}} is a species unintentionally created within the Codon Stream, that does not exist outside of the T2 Omnitrix. They first appeared in Burning Bridges, the premiere episode of Ben 10: Road Trip. Hivemind was June 2019's Featured Alien! Appearance Hivemind is a tall amorphous mass of sharp rock, more often than not appearing like a rock golem. In their usual form, they have no facial features, no digits, and no Omnitrix dial- with a dial-like pattern being embedded within its chest. Hivemind's body is actually made up of thousands upon thousands of tiny insects, each equally sapient and acting as part of one single consciousness. Each has their own voice, but ultimately they submit to a single mind- Ben's. A side effect of this is that Hivemind speaks with no singular voice. Hivemind Drone.png|A single Drone Drone_Swarm.png|Swarming Powers and Abilities Due to being made out of a literal swarm of insects, Hivemind's form is not set. They can reconfigure how their Drones interact and interconnect in a large variety of ways in order to change their properties and powers. One of the first ways Ben learns to use this powers is with Density Manipulation, allowing them to alter Hivemind's durability, strength, and weight depending on what the situation calls for. Hivemind's Drones can reproduce at an incredible rate, able to go from a single Drone to an entire body in only about an hour given enough biomass to use. Hivemind can survive so long as a single Drone does. Given the amount of minds at their disposal, Hivemind can think at incredible speed. If their density is lowered far enough, they can fly in the form of a cloud-like swarm. Weaknesses Hivemind possesses no natural instincts, having never evolved naturally. Due to this disconnect between Ben and the alien, he often compares using Hivemind to feeling like he is in a dream. While in a state of low-density, Hivemind and their Drones are highly flammable. Though not really a weakness per se, Hivemind cannot refer to themselves as a singular entity. History Ben 10: Road Trip Hivemind is one of the ten aliens Ben receives with the T2 Omnitrix. They first appear briefly in Burning Bridges, where they tear through a chain link fence. They appear again in In The Shadow Of Vilgax, first while trying to study themselves they learn of Alien Data Packets left by Azmuth that punctuates just how unique Hivemind is as an entity and species. They are used later the same episode two defeat two Chimeran guards to the Capitol Building after Fanfare proved ineffective. He was used briefly in The Only Good Necroterran to help scout Anur G'rrnay. Appearances Ben 10: Road Trip Ben Prime *Burning Bridges *In The Shadow Of Vilgax (x2) *The Only Good Necroterran Gallery Hivemind Hidden.png|Hivemind's silhouette prior to his full reveal BTRT Poster 1.png|Road Trip Main Poster Hivemind Crop.png|Hivemind in In The Shadow Of Vilgax|link=In The Shadow Of Vilgax Trivia *Hivemind is the only alien in the T2 Omnitrix's first playlist to not have a free use counterpart. *Hivemind was originally going to possess insect manipulation as his primary power, however this was deemed unhelpful given the context of the story. *Hivemind was originally conceived as a way to combine a ‘species’ page and an ‘omnitrix alien’ page. **Hivemind also recycles elements from a forgotten alien I thought up while swimming, but forgot most of when I left the pool. This alien was a humanoid insect with harsh black and yellow stripes. It was at least in part inspired by the Pokemon Vespiquen. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Aliens in Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Unique Aliens Category:Species Category:Hive Mind Category:Insect Aliens Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Aliens